


長大

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 12歲的勇利穿越到未來的故事。勇利中心。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 15





	長大

勇利直到看清楚亮晃晃的天花板照明時才發覺自己摔倒了，而且似乎摔得不輕。

「勇利！」

在他自己爬起來之前，一群外國人已經湊過來將他團團圍住。今天冰場來了好多外國人啊，練習得太認真都沒注意到呢，話說回來，小優呢？西郡呢？教練還有其他同學呢？勇利轉著眼珠尋找熟悉的人影。

外國人們瞪大了眼睛盯著勇利，七嘴八舌地用他聽不懂的話交談，勇利不知道那是哪一個國家的語言，至少聽著不是英語。然後，他被其中一位外國人先生抱了起來，對方一臉不可思議地摸著他的臉，他也睜大眼睛望回去，外國人先生有一雙湛藍色的眼眸，還有雪一樣的銀色頭髮，雖然被陌生人觸碰有點不自在，但勇利不禁被對方俊俏的五官迷住了。

這個人好美呀。勇利心想。

可是勇利又覺得，他好像曾經在哪裡見過這位外國人先生，是在哪裡呢？他的臉好面熟，就好像電視上的、雜誌上的、他房裡貼的海報上的──

「維……克托？」

「Yes, dear?」外國人先生回答。

他們花了一些時間才弄清楚現在的狀況。

勇利十二歲，但現在是西元2018年。

勇利在家鄉的冰場練習時不慎摔跤，這一摔竟來到十三年後，他今年二十五歲，在聖彼得堡接受訓練，雅可夫是他的教練，能搞懂這一切則多虧了維克托那口有點怪腔怪調的日語。

勇利坐在角落看著騷動的人們，幾位哥哥姊姊不時會靠過來看看他，對他比手畫腳嘗試溝通，或者拿小糖果和小餅乾給他吃，他們態度友善，但勇利卻很緊張，因為在這裡人生地不熟，唯一能夠說上話的維克托此時卻在另一角和雅可夫交談，勇利不知道該如何招架好奇圍觀的人們，握在手裡的糖果快被他升高的體溫給融了。

「勇利，回家吧。」

總算結束了談話，維克托帶著勇利和大家一一說再見後便一起離開冰場，一路上，維克托緊緊牽著他的手，勇利不好意思地低著頭一語不發，但走在陌生的街道上，維克托厚實的手卻讓他安心了不少。

走了約莫十分鐘，勇利嘗試和維克托搭話。

「維、維克托，謝謝你送我回、回家……」勇利頓了一下，他不太確定能不能用「回家」這個詞，畢竟他們前往的是二十五歲的勇利所住的地方，不是十二歲的勇利的家。

「嗯？啊……」維克托張著嘴，似乎想起了很重要的事。

「維克托？」

「勇利和我一起住的喔。」

「咦？」這下換勇利張著嘴了。

他們的住處是一棟漂亮的公寓，一開門，毛絨絨的大狗便從房裡衝出來迎接，狗狗看見勇利疑惑了一陣，繞著勇利上下嗅了嗅，最後給他一個歡迎的舔舔。

「勇利，牠是馬卡欽。」

「馬卡欽……你好。」

友善的狗狗搖著尾巴給他蹭蹭，勇利抓抓馬卡欽耳後的軟毛，他曾在雜誌上見過馬卡欽，和他的記憶相比，馬卡欽長了好多白色的毛，已經是一條老狗狗了。

他們的晚餐叫了外賣，一邊用餐維克托一邊簡單地向勇利說明這十三年間世界的變化，但是除了現在是休賽期間，其他勇利都有聽沒有懂。

「沒關係，慢慢來。」維克托說。

不過晚飯之後他們就發現了一個大問題。

他們在勇利的臥室裡翻箱倒櫃，找不到一件合身的衣服，維克托抓著腦袋，懊惱回家時看到勇利穿上過大的外套和運動鞋就該想到這一點。

「對不起，勇利，明天帶你去買衣服。」

「沒、沒關係。」勇利從散亂在床上的衣物中拿起一件棉質T裇：「我穿這個就好了……」

「抱歉，讓你先湊合著穿這些。」

維克托從抽屜裡抽出一條四角褲，勇利滿臉通紅地接過貼身衣物，抓起換洗上衣和褲子就慌慌張張地奔向浴室。

洗過了澡，勇利躺在床上，雖然這裡是未來的他的臥室，到處都能找到一看便知道是屬於自己的東西，但他卻覺得這是別人的房間，勇利滾了一圈，今天發生的事情直到現在他仍然覺得不真實。

叩、叩，房門被敲了兩聲。

「勇利，我可以進來嗎？」

「啊……請進。」

維克托讓馬卡欽先進門，大狗狗立刻跳上床用鼻子蹭蹭勇利的臉頰，搔得勇利咯咯笑。

「勇利，累了早點休息吧。」

維克托在床沿坐下，伸出手想碰碰他，勇利卻下意識閃開了。

「抱歉。」維克托說，表情有點落寞，這令勇利有點罪惡感，只能用力搖頭表示沒關係。

「明天我們去買衣服。」維克托說著明天的行程：「然後吃飯、逛逛街道，勇利有沒有想去哪裡看看？」

勇利搖頭，事實上他也不知道有哪裡可以去。

「那，早點睡吧。」

維克托搔一搔狗狗的耳朵，對牠說了些勇利聽不懂的俄語，馬卡欽在主人手裡蹭了蹭，然後靠回勇利身上。

「馬卡欽說牠今天要跟勇利一起睡。」

勇利很驚喜，他順了順狗狗的軟毛，馬卡欽也很享受勇利的摸摸。

「晚安勇利，晚安馬卡欽。」

「嗯，晚安……」

維克托給馬卡欽一個晚安吻，離開之後勇利便熄了燈，在異鄉度過的第一晚，大狗狗的體溫替他掃去了不安。

＊

隔天一早，勇利被屋外的些微聲響吵醒。

聖彼得堡的第一夜他睡得並不好，被窩外的空氣立刻把他冷回棉被裡，勇利往腳邊和床下看去，馬卡欽不在房裡，他在被窩裡踢踢腳，掙扎了一會兒，終於掀開棉被起床了，打開房門，勇利聽見有點走調的歌聲、狗狗急促的腳步聲，還飄來一股很好吃的味道。

「早安勇利，早餐在桌上，洗洗臉去吃吧！」維克托剛解下圍裙掛起來，一邊哼著不知名的小調，一邊往馬卡欽的碗裡倒乾糧，趁著維克托不注意時，馬卡欽伸爪往袋子一抓，更多的乾糧撒了出來，大狗狗開心地跳上跳下，但馬上就被維克托拍腦袋罵了。

小維也會這樣呢，勇利偷笑著。

用過早餐，維克托留在廚房收拾，讓勇利去客廳看電視，不過，頻道轉來轉去沒有一台勇利聽得懂，他盯著電視卻放空了腦袋，回想進到維克托家後所看到的東西，洗衣籃裡的兩套衣物、浴室裡的兩支牙刷和兩個漱口杯、洗碗槽上不同顏色卻同樣圖案的馬克杯，每一樣個人物品都是成雙的，十三年後的他真的來到了聖彼得堡，和維克托在同一個冰場練習，而且住在維克托家，勇利想來覺得不可思議。

勇利離開沙發，繞著客廳看看家裡的擺設，沙發旁的小凳子上放著幾本書，勇利很驚訝書的封面出現熟悉的日文，翻開來看是一本俄語學習書，上頭有幾處以日文註解的筆記，看起來是未來的他的東西，底下還有兩本俄語的書籍，勇利也好奇翻開來看，發現是日語的學習書，角落有俄語的註解，似乎是維克托的東西。

一旁的書櫃上除了書籍外還有擺飾，有一排俄羅斯套娃、勇利不知道是什麼總之很漂亮的東西、看不出來是什麼東西的東西，但最吸引勇利目光的，是幾個明顯來自日本的吉祥小物，勇利猜這是自己從家鄉帶來的。

最後勇利來到一角，是一進客廳就能看見的櫃子，上面擺滿了照片，甚至延伸到附近的牆上，有維克托青少年時期的照片、家人的合照、朋友的合照、小時候的馬卡欽、比賽優勝的照片，而擺在最前面、最顯眼的一張是表演的合照，照片中的維克托身穿淡紫色的表演服，左肩和胸口裝飾著銀色飾繩，看起來就像一位帥氣的王子，和維克托合照的是一名黑髮青年，穿著與維克托成對的藍色表演服，他們彼此搭著肩、摟著腰、抱著觀眾送的花束和娃娃，一齊對著鏡頭燦笑。

「你在看什麼呀？」

維克托的聲音突然出現，嚇得勇利往旁邊跳開，這才發現維克托不知道什麼時候起就站在他的身後，維克托笑盈盈地看著他，勇利只好低頭假裝認真地捏著過長的袖子。

「維克托，」勇利指著照片，怯怯地開口：「這個人……是我嗎？」

「嗯，是勇利喔。」維克托笑著說。

勇利睜大眼睛看著照片，又回頭問：「我、我在未來……和維克托是好朋友嗎？」

維克托頓了一下，但還是笑著：「嗯，是很要好的朋友喔。」

勇利繼續盯著照片，心中又驚又喜，不敢置信未來的自己除了和維克托同屬一個教練，還是好朋友，甚至一起登台演出，他私下預習過無數次如果在賽場上遇到維克托要怎麼打招呼，而十三年後的他真的和維克托成為朋友了。

勇利好開心。

忽然，勇利感覺到頭頂的重量，維克托正在揉他的頭髮，他抬頭看了眼，維克托馬上把手彈開。

「啊，抱歉。」

「沒、沒關係……」勇利紅了臉蛋，只好再低頭下去甩袖子，其實他發現，維克托的觸碰他並不反感。

此時，門鈴響了。

來訪的是一名金髮青年，勇利對他有印象，是昨天在冰場摔倒時立刻圍上來的人之一，青年連帽外套帽簷下的眼神兇惡，一進門便不客氣地對維克托說話，勇利聽不懂青年在說什麼，不過維克托似乎並不在意。

「勇利，他叫尤里，和你的名字一樣，不過為了分辨你們，我們都叫他尤里奧。」

維克托介紹著，尤里奧則直直往勇利走去，把手上的紙袋塞到他手上，勇利嚇得僵直了身子。

「因為需要一套適合的衣服才能出門，所以我拜託尤里奧借他的衣服給你。」

「咦？」

尤里奧對勇利說了些什麼。

「他說，去試穿看看合不合身。」

勇利換上尤里奧的服裝，一件上面畫有凶暴老虎的黑色連帽T裇，還有一條刻意磨出毛絮的牛仔褲，袖子和褲管有一點長，但只要捲一摺就沒問題了。

尤里奧又說了些什麼。

「他說，鞋子也穿穿看。」

勇利穿上尤里奧帶來的黑色帆布鞋走幾步，稍稍大了點，但可以走路。

「好帥喔……」勇利低頭看著自己穿的這一身，輕輕轉了個圈。

維克托轉頭對尤里奧說了些話，尤里奧一頓，對勇利比出拇指，然後笑了。

「尤里奧說你很有眼光，這件衣服是在長谷津買的。」

「尤里奧去過長谷津？」

「去過喔，還住在勇利家一起洗溫泉喔，尤里奧最喜歡勇利家的豬排丼了！」

勇利很開心，原來尤里奧也是他在聖彼得堡的好朋友。

尤里奧看了看手機，表示自己該離開了，離去前拍拍勇利，告訴他有任何事情需要幫忙都可以拜託他。

＊

維克托拿著三件上衣在勇利身上比對。

「黑色的還是藍色的？白色這件好像也不錯……」

勇利一邊站著讓維克托替他搭配，一邊瞄向他們腳邊的提袋堆，不曉得盧布和日幣的匯率多少，不過那些衣服上的標價看得他心慌慌。

「維克托，已經夠了啦……」

「可是勇利，你還少一件外套，而且我們還沒去買鞋子喔。」

「可是維克托幫我買衣服，我……」其實勇利想說，不好意思讓維克托破費，而且這些衣服看起來好貴。

「勇利，你擔心這會花掉我很多錢嗎？」

被讀了心思，勇利一頓，然後看著地板點點頭。

「沒關係喲，我會把帳記在未來的勇利身上，等他回來了，我會跟他請款的，這樣就沒問題了吧？」維克托彎下身子看看勇利的臉，對著他微笑：「黑色、藍色、白色，喜歡哪一件？」

「……藍色。」

「好，去試穿吧。」

勇利接過遞來的衣服去了試衣間，他覺得維克托說的話很有道裡，可是又好像哪裡不太對。

買完衣服和鞋子，他們回家一趟把戰利品放在玄關，又出門到附近的餐館吃午飯，然後隨意在街道上晃晃，現在他們正坐在路邊，一邊吃著布林餅，一邊滑手機。

「所以，我只要按這個就可以傳訊息給維克托嗎？」昨晚維克托示範智慧型手機的功能時勇利還一知半解，今天他已經熟練基本操作了。

「不只訊息，按這裡還可以傳貼圖喔。」維克托點開勇利的收藏，裡頭有各式各樣搞笑和可愛的貼圖，勇利選擇其中一款貴賓狗貼圖發送，維克托的手機一震，訊息成功接收了。

勇利繼續往下瀏覽自己收藏的貼圖，突然一陣連續震動，勇利不知所措地把手機遞給維克托。

「啊……是披集，他傳了很多照片過來。」

「披集？」

「是你在底特律訓練時的朋友。」

「那……他傳了什麼？」

維克托點開瀏覽，是披集家小倉鼠們的生活照，其中還有一段影片，小倉鼠們搶著玩轉輪，一個不小心就跌成一團，逗得勇利和維克托哈哈笑。

「你想回覆他什麼？」維克托問。

「幫我寫『老鼠好可愛！』」

維克托立刻敲下文字：「so cute ♥」

嗡嗡，披集很快就回覆了，維克托噗哧一笑。

「他寫什麼？」

「披集說：『你是維克托，對吧？』」

他們笑得讓布林餅的冰淇淋沾到臉上。

嗡嗡，披集又來訊息了：『你們在做什麼？』

「勇利，要怎麼回？」

「嗯……在吃布林餅？」

維克托發送回覆，披集傳來最後一條訊息，再加上一張倉鼠的貼圖：『好好享受約會吧！』貼圖的倉鼠正在大快朵頤。

＊

第三天，維克托帶著勇利到冰場，昨日一整天沒有滑冰，勇利覺得腳底發癢，對勇利來說，滑冰就和吃飯睡覺一樣融入了他的生理時鐘，一天沒站上冰面就感到渾身不對勁。

在冰面上滑行的勇利就像躍入水中的魚，即便來到異鄉，滑冰依舊是滑冰，是一種無聲的共通語言，溝通的方式早已深植在他的肢體裡，勇利繞著指定圖形，然後輕輕跳了兩圈，最後舉手插腰擺個結束姿勢，這才發現全場都盯著他瞧，意外成為目光焦點讓勇利不知所措，只好紅著臉默默滑到角落去。

「勇利，」維克托在場邊向他招手：「雅可夫想看看你的動作。」

勇利做出雅可夫指示的一連串動作，回到場邊聽取指導，沒想到，老教練開始滔滔不絕地說教，連珠炮似的俄語機關槍轟炸勇利的腦袋，他張著嘴呆愣在原地，一旁的維克托則是手抵額頭，無奈地抿著嘴。

「──？」雅可夫的最後一句話特別大聲，聽著像是問句，可是勇利不曉得他在問什麼，維克托拍拍老教練，附在耳邊說了些話，雅可夫看看維克托，又看看目瞪口呆的勇利，嘆了口氣沒再說什麼，離開去看其他選手的練習狀況了。

「維、維克托……」勇利終於從當機中回神，拉了拉維克托想知道雅可夫到底說了什麼。

「沒事沒事，雅可夫只是幫你挑出了幾個該注意的小地方。」

維克托剛把手放到勇利頭上，立刻發覺不對，又把手收回去了，勇利抬頭看看他，搖搖頭後低下頭去，其實他想對維克托說「沒關係」，但他說不出來。

「維克托……雅可夫最後一句話說什麼？」

「他說『你聽懂了嗎？』，我告訴他勇利當然聽不懂啊，剩下的交給我吧。」

維克托一邊笑著說，一邊把手背到身後，像是在提醒自己不要碰勇利，這個舉動讓勇利更加內疚了，他揪著自己的衣襬，不曉得要怎麼開口，卻讓維克托以為他要哭了。

「勇利，你還好嗎？被雅可夫嚇到了？」維克托俯下身看著他，原本伸出來的手停在半空，最後又垂回身側：「沒事的，雅可夫只是講話有點兇，他沒罵你。」

勇利用力搖頭，一方面表示沒事，一方面他想告訴維克托不要這麼拘束，但他就是不知怎麼說出口。

「勇利，等等練習完我們就去吃飯，好嗎？這裡的餐廳為選手準備的伙食很好吃喔。」

勇利點點頭，維克托笑了，他們開始調整雅可夫挑出來的小缺點。

訓練告一段落，勇利和選手們一起聚在餐廳用餐。

「格奧爾基告訴你別在意，第一次給雅可夫指導的選手多多少少都會被他嚇到的。」維克托轉述。

坐在斜前方的大哥哥對勇利眨眼，勇利點點頭，又低頭下去戳盤裡的花椰菜，此時身旁的米菈姊姊突然把他曳進懷裡。

「好拐豪乖──」米菈揉著他的頭髮，似乎在用日語安慰他「好乖好乖」，勇利被抱得喘不過氣了，坐在對面的尤里奧開口制止，米菈這才放開他。

「其實……」勇利吞吞吐吐地說：「我在想，我是不是不小心冒犯到雅可夫了……？」

「為什麼會這麼想？」維克托問。

「因為昨天和維克托逛街的時候，店員……每個人都對我很兇……」

「很兇？」

「都是臭臉，不會笑……是不是我不小心做錯什麼了……」

維克托把勇利的話轉述給其他人，聽到這番話，尤里奧快速把嘴裡的食物嚥下去，對勇利說了一串話。

「尤里奧說，他反而不能理解為什麼日本的每個店員看到人都要笑嘻嘻的。」維克托轉述給勇利：「對我們來說，只有在遇到值得開心的事情時才會笑，尤里奧覺得日本的店員上班已經很累了，遇到沒禮貌的客人還要帶著笑容鞠躬道歉，實在太辛苦了。」

維克托一邊說，眾人跟著點頭，而尤里奧舉起叉子對著勇利又說了一句話。

「尤里奧問你，他看起來兇嗎？」

勇利毫不猶豫點頭，尤里奧把頭撞在桌上，惹來一桌子大笑，勇利也跟著小聲地咯咯笑，維克托伸出手攬著他，但才碰到肩膀手又浮了起來，勇利注意到了，這次他不躲也不愣在原地，他往維克托身邊挪了挪屁股，輕輕靠上他的手臂，周圍的笑聲跟著勇利的舉動停止，一桌子人都盯著他們，維克托的手則是懸在半空，遲疑了一陣才放上勇利的腦袋，然後輕輕柔柔地撫摸，他不像米菈那般粗魯，被維克托摸頭的感覺很舒服，讓勇利忍不住往手心蹭了蹭。

那模樣就像在替小狗狗順毛般溫馨，一桌子人又笑了起來，除了尤里奧噘著嘴繼續安靜吃飯，表情兇狠，還帶點委屈。

下午練習繼續，雅可夫不時會來看看勇利的練習狀況，並挑出需要調整的地方，雖然知道雅可夫只是說話的口氣有點兇，但勇利還是會害怕，勇利覺得維克托很厲害，可以笑臉嘻嘻地回應兇巴巴的雅可夫，維克托對此只是笑笑地表示「習慣就好」。

一日的訓練結束後，勇利和維克托收拾背包準備回家時被雅可夫叫住。

「雅可夫問你，今天的訓練還適應嗎？」

勇利扯扯背包的肩帶，點點頭。

「雅可夫說，如果覺得訓練需要調整的話，隨時都可以提出來。」

雅可夫往大衣口袋掏了掏，拿出一個東西放在勇利手上，是一包餅乾。

「勇利，這個餅乾超好吃的！」維克托開心地說，彷彿拿到餅乾的人是他，雅可夫則是瞪了他一眼，用眼神表示「沒有你的份」。

勇利雙手握住餅乾，抬頭對雅可夫道謝，講出來的卻是日語，他不曉得俄語的「謝謝」要怎麼說，舌頭打結一陣才結結巴巴地說出「Thank you」。

「豪乖豪乖。」老教練摸摸勇利的頭，笑了。

＊

「維克托有戀人嗎？」

正在喝咖啡的維克托挑高眉毛，像是在反問「為什麼問這個」。

「因、因為，那個，維克托戴著戒指我就在想是不是……」勇利低下頭捏著手指，小臉蛋紅得和蘋果一樣。

「有喔。」

勇利抬起頭，維克托微笑看著他，放下馬克杯向他展示手上的戒指。

「那、維克托的戀人……不在這裡嗎？」

維克托收起笑容，陷入了沉思。

「因、因為！我好像都沒看過她！就想說、她是不是不住在這附近……」勇利其實想問，是不是因為自己的關係，維克托都無法和戀人見面，他來到聖彼得堡四天了，卻不曾看過維克托的戀人，勇利發覺自己似乎問了不該問的問題，想打圓場卻越描越黑：「那個、對不──」

「他出遠門了。」維克托說。

勇利愣了一下，維克托摸摸他的頭，仍然笑笑的：「他去很遠的地方，所以最近都不在這裡。」

「他……？」

「嗯，是『他』喲。」

「他……」勇利若有所思地低頭玩手指，維克托輕輕地攬著他，勇利已經習慣了維克托的觸碰。

「他是怎麼樣的人？」勇利問。

維克托咬著臉頰裡的肉思考了一陣：「他很帥，很可愛。」

「很帥又很可愛？」

「帥和可愛可以並存的。」維克托笑著：「一個人可以很帥同時又很可愛，就像他。」

勇利覺得維克托說起戀人的時候，眼睛是閃閃發光的。

「他很迷人，其實當我第一眼注意到他時就愛上他了，每個人都喜歡他，但他不信。」維克托靠著勇利的腦袋繼續說：「他總是說，他才是從全世界那裡把我搶走的人，他說我是萬人迷，但我說他才是萬人迷，有一次我們還為了這個吵起來。」

「你們會吵架？」

「有時候會，沒有誰和誰永遠不會吵架的。」維克托順著勇利的頭髮：「可是我知道他愛我，我也愛他，所以他最後總是會跟我道歉，我也總是會跟他道歉。」

「你不會生他的氣嗎？」

「我會生氣，這時他就會過來抱著我，跟我說對不起，再親我一下，然後我就不生氣了。」維克托靠回勇利的腦袋上：「有一次，我很生氣、真的很生氣，被他氣到哭了，可是最後我還是不生氣了。」

「維克托也會哭啊……」

聞言，維克托從沙發上彈起來，粗魯地弄亂勇利的頭髮，勇利以為維克托生氣了，可是維克托停手之後卻將他緊緊擁入懷裡，雖然看不見臉，但他聽見維克托的聲音是笑著的。

「當然會哭了，因為我在乎。」

＊

來到未來的第五天晚上，勇利的不安終於爆發了。

他的眼睛就像壞掉的水龍頭，眼淚怎麼也停不下來，他好想念爸爸、媽媽、真利姊和小維，還有小優、西郡、美奈子老師、學校的同學和冰場的朋友們，在聖彼得堡，他不認識街道、不認識鄰居、不會說俄語、不曉得怎麼和大家相處，雖然有維克托和馬卡欽，可是勇利還是好寂寞，勇利想要回家。

馬卡欽趴在他的腿上，用濕濕的鼻子蹭蹭他哭熱的臉頰，維克托也在他身旁，什麼也沒說，就只是抱著他。

不知道過了多久，勇利還是斷斷續續地抽泣，維克托摸摸他的臉，終於開口了。

「勇利，要不要打個電話回家？」

但是勇利搖搖頭。

「我不是他們的勇利，就算我打電話回家，爸爸媽媽也會覺得奇怪的。」

維克托抿著嘴，替他抹掉臉上的淚痕。

又過了一陣，勇利靠在維克托肩上哭累了，發現已經過了十一點，勇利不曉得自己是從幾點開始哭的，只覺得眼睛好熱、好痛，腦袋也昏昏脹脹的，這時候，維克托揉揉他的頭髮。

「勇利，今天要不要跟我一起睡？」

勇利是第一次進到維克托的房間。

維克托的床是雙人床，又蓬又軟，勇利從右邊滾了兩圈到左邊，抬頭發現維克托正看著自己笑，又紅著臉滾回自己那邊，老實鑽進被窩裡，有一股很好聞的味道。

「維克托一個人睡這麼大的床嗎……？」

「馬卡欽會跟我一起睡喔。」

「啊……」勇利看看睡在腳邊的大狗狗：「對不起，馬卡欽，搶了你的位子。」

馬卡欽瞇著眼睛，像是在說「別在意」。

確認了鬧鐘，維克托坐到床邊脫去上衣，嚇得勇利躲進棉被裡。

「維維維維克托！你為什麼要脫衣服！」

「抱歉，我平常都脫了衣服睡。」維克托把脫一半的衣服穿回去：「我穿回去了，勇利，你可以出來了。」

棉被團沒有動靜。

「勇──利──」維克托推推棉被團：「出來了──」

棉被團還是沒有動靜，維克托掀開棉被，棉被下立刻伸出一隻手抓回被掀開的一角，維克托又翻開另一邊，棉被還是被抓回去，然後收縮回一顆團子，發出咯咯的笑聲。

「勇利，你逼我的喔。」

維克托撲了上來，抓起棉被掀翻勇利，趁著他毫無防備時瞄準露出來的小肚皮一陣搔癢。

「噗哇哈哈哈！維克托、不要哈哈哈哈！」

勇利扭來扭去想掙脫，卻被維克托抱住無處可逃，馬卡欽見狀也跳上來翻肚肚表示要抓抓，兩人一狗笑鬧成一團，直到攤在床上笑得氣喘吁吁，他們這才心甘情願地熄燈睡覺。

「吶、維克托，二十五歲的我回到過去的時代了嗎？」

「應該是吧。」

「那他現在在做什麼呢？」

「我想他會去看看小時候記得的那些地方，老家的溫泉、冰上城堡、海邊、芭蕾教室……那些勇利長大的地方。」

「那為什麼……」勇利抓緊棉被：「為什麼二十五歲的我，會一個人來到這麼遠的地方？」

「因為大家都支持著勇利，爸爸、媽媽、真利，還有優子、西郡跟美奈子老師，因為有大家在，所以勇利才能走得這麼遠。」

「那小維呢？」

「……小維也在，牠一直都在。」

勇利往被窩裡縮了縮。

「而且勇利不是一個人喔，在這裡有尤里奧、格奧爾基、米菈、雅可夫和莉莉亞，大家都喜歡勇利。」維克托在棉被底下摸索，順著手臂找到勇利緊抓棉被的手，輕輕握著：「而且還有我和馬卡欽。」

勇利看不清維克托的臉，但他覺得維克托是笑著的，他把鼻子埋進棉被裡蹭了蹭，被窩睡暖了，馬卡欽打起了呼嚕，睡意也悄悄地爬上勇利的眼皮。

「勇利，來這裡。」

他被維克托拉進懷裡，讓他枕在手臂上，確認被窩不會讓冷空氣漏進來後，維克托在他額角上落了一個晚安吻，然後輕輕地揉著他的耳垂，小時候媽媽哄勇利睡覺時也會這麼做，勇利聽著規律的心跳，意識漸漸遠去。

這是勇利來到聖彼得堡後，睡得最安穩的一夜。

＊

第六天，輪到維克托使用冰面時，他把勇利叫到護欄邊。

「我想給你看個東西，你是第一個看到的喔。」維克托指著一旁的音響，讓勇利替他按下撥放鍵，接著，維克托隨著音樂起舞。

歌曲聽來緩慢卻輕盈，勇利不知道這首歌是什麼語言，可能是俄語，或者是其他民族的語言，但維克托的肢體卻告訴他這是一首表達感情的歌。和勇利記憶中的維克托相比，現在的他舞姿依舊高雅流暢，卻多了幾分令人心醉的歷練，不曉得維克托是為誰起舞，也許是為了遠行的戀人，但這個當下，勇利為他著迷了，他的目光隨著維克托拉近又拉遠，當維克托躍起時心也隨之飛舞，最後維克托朝著勇利的方向擺出結束姿勢，收尾漂亮且無可挑剔。

「勇利，你覺得怎麼樣？」

「好帥！超帥！」勇利開心地拍手：「簡直帥呆了！」

「真的嗎？」

「真的，維克托從以前到現在一樣帥！」

「這樣聽起來，我好像一點進步都沒有耶……」維克托向勇利滑來，趴在護欄上落寞地嘟嘴。

「不是的、不是的！就是、那個……唔……」勇利慌了手腳，急得一跳一跳地，努力思索用詞：「我、我覺得維克托以前就很帥，可是那時候是帥得像一隻天鵝，現在帥得像一位王子……」

「天鵝？王子？」

「從天鵝變成了王子……！」

聽到勇利的話，維克托因為運動而紅潤的臉頰變得更加通紅，他越過護欄抱住勇利，磨蹭他軟撲撲的臉蛋，勇利的眼鏡被擠歪到一邊，腳跟也離地，快要不能呼吸了，幸好尤里奧及時趕來解救，脫困之後尤里奧對著維克托大罵了一番，但維克托的表情──勇利不太確定這個形容能不能用在維克托身上──卻像被稱讚的小男生，笑得傻呼呼地。

「維克托抱人的力氣好大喔……」

「其實，我還可以抱著勇利二周跳喔。」

「真的嗎？」

「真的喔。」維克托對著勇利伸出雙手。

尤里奧看看勇利，然後對維克托拋了個問句，聽到回答後，尤里奧緊張地對勇利說了一串俄語，抓了抓腦袋改成英語，但依舊為了語言不通而氣急敗壞，尤里奧指著維克托，接著在胸前比了大叉叉，一邊比手畫腳一遍吼著簡單的英文單字，勇利仍是聽得一愣一愣的，一旁的維克托則是不滿地噘嘴。

過了五分鐘勇利才會意，尤里奧的意思是「不要聽維克托亂講」。

＊

「勇利，今天也一起睡嗎？」維克托問。

勇利紅了臉，搖頭一陣就把臉埋進抱枕裡，過了一會兒才把頭抬起來。

「可以嗎……？」

維克托偷笑，在勇利的臉上輕輕啄一下，要他先進房裡睡。

勇利隔天醒來時，窗外的天空已經全亮，鬧鐘卻還沒響，維克托還在睡，馬卡欽也在打呼。

今天是勇利來到未來的第七天，從他摔在聖彼得堡練習場的冰面上開始，所有的體驗都讓勇利覺得是一場夢，他來到人生地不熟的異國，認識了許許多多的人，和維克托成為朋友，還聽說兩人曾一起登台演出。勇利曾經想過，如果在賽場上巧遇維克托要怎麼和他打招呼，為此，他事先寫好見面的台詞，拜託美奈子老師協助翻成英語，偷偷地在房間反覆背誦，甚至找來小維當練習對象，直到他能流利地說出那串台詞。

但這不是夢，是真的。

勇利小心地爬起身，發現自己在睡夢中滾離了維克托的臂彎，但維克托仍維持著伸出手臂的姿勢，勇利輕手輕腳地爬到維克托身邊，靜靜地聽著他的呼吸，歲月讓這個男人變得洗鍊，但冰上的他卻仍舊耀眼如初，甚至更加催燦奪目，維克托是勇利的目標，他即使重摔在地也會努力爬起來，只為了追上維克托的背影，而現在，那位只能在電視上、在雜誌上、在遙遠的舞台上看見的目標就在勇利的面前，緊閉雙眼熟睡著。

早晨的空氣很冷，維克托卻大半個身子在被窩外，勇利拎起棉被想替他蓋上，但才剛抓住一角，他的肚子突然發出一陣怪叫。

「咕嚕嚕嚕──」

銀色睫毛輕輕顫動，維克托醒了，勇利趕緊躲進棉被裡裝作什麼也沒發生，維克托翻身伸了個懶腰，拿過鬧鐘瞄了眼，迷迷糊糊地往身邊摸啊摸，才碰到勇利藏身的棉被團。

「勇利，你醒了嗎？」

「嗯……」棉被團回答。

「你還有二十分鐘可以睡喔。」維克托掀開棉被，把勇利拉出來安置回臂彎裡，才剛剛睡下，又聽到一陣怪叫。

「咕嚕嚕──」

「原來我剛剛聽到的打雷聲是勇利的肚子啊。」

勇利把臉埋進維克托的胸口，羞得不敢抬起來。

「我去給你弄東西吃？」

勇利抱住想起身的維克托表示不用，維克托一邊偷笑一邊順著他的頭髮，手指搔過熱呼呼的臉頰時，勇利往被窩裡縮了縮。

「抱歉，我的手太冷了？」

勇利搖搖頭表示不會，反而發涼的指尖覆在脹熱的臉上很舒服，維克托的手在被窩裡漸漸變暖，一下一下地揉著他的頸後，勇利瞇起眼，好像有點理解為什麼小維總是喜歡向人討抓抓了。

「……維克托。」

「嗯？」

「你等我。」勇利稍稍拉開點距離，抬頭望著維克托：「我一定會追上你，所以、請你等我……！」

維克托停下了手，銀色髮絲後的眼睛睜得好大，勇利覺得一定是自己說了莫名其妙的話讓維克托困擾了，正想躲回棉被裡，那雙好藍、好藍的眼睛卻笑了。

「嗯，我等你。」

維克托在他的額上親了一下，笑聲像鈴鐺一樣輕盈盈地，勇利把鼻子埋進棉被裡，他盯著維克托笑嘻嘻的臉，心裡覺得不好意思，可是又有一點點開心。

維克托重新把他擁入懷裡，輕輕揉著他的耳垂，本來已經清醒的勇利又開始想睡了。

「再睡吧。」

勇利往被窩裡下滑了點，靠在溫暖的臂彎裡漸漸睡去。

＊

睜開眼時，眼前是亮晃晃的天花板照明，快哭出來的小優，還有已經哭出來的西郡，勇利被教練抱在懷裡，不曉得發生什麼事了，直到身體側邊傳來一陣疼痛，才發現原來自己摔倒了，而且似乎摔得不輕。

「勇利！你要嚇死我們了！」小優鬆了一口氣，眼淚也跟著掉下來：「你跌倒之後就昏過去了，豪都被你嚇哭了！」

「我才沒有哭！」西郡抹了一把鼻涕反駁。

勇利依稀記得摔倒之前自己似乎恍神了一下，之後的記憶便模糊了，教練讓他坐起來，他意識清楚，摔倒的地方也沒有明顯外傷，雖然勇利堅持自己沒有撞到頭，但教練和醫務人員仍舊決定暫停他今天的練習。

勇利換下冰鞋，坐在場邊看同學們繼續練習，自主練習時間，小優正在模仿維克托上個賽季的表演，勇利從賽季之初便開始研究維克托的每一個步伐，即使只是一個片段，勇利都能立刻哼出那一段的旋律。

「勇利，我這樣滑對嗎？」小優問。

「嗯！」

「勇利，你好點了嗎？」

「嗯，我好很多了！」

勇利一邊哼著歌曲，一邊看著小優從冰面這側繞著舞步滑到另一邊，突然想起前陣子小優告訴勇利，上了高中她就要放棄滑冰了。

「因為我一直都沒拿到什麼好成績嘛。」當時小優這麼說，一邊笑著一邊吐舌。

西郡沿著護欄拖著腳步，與其說在滑冰，不如說在划水，他從不以比賽為目標，滑冰純粹出於興趣，也許上了高中西郡也不滑冰了。

俱樂部裡和勇利同齡的孩子也越來越少了，大家離開的原因大都和小優相同，覺得自己拿不到好成果，或者和西郡一樣只是興趣，人們踩著冰刀來來去去，真正會留在冰面上的人卻少之又少。

我還會滑冰多久呢？

勇利自己也不知道，但是他想像不出不滑冰的自己，拋開了滑冰，勇利就什麼都沒有了。

他蹬了蹬地板，橡膠鞋底發出悶悶的聲音，小優說他只昏過去一下下，勇利卻覺得好像做了一個很長的夢，可是夢的內容又完全想不起來，也許自己最近太累了，但他還有好多東西想嘗試，沒有時間浪費了，勇利拍拍臉頰，一邊默想著編舞的步伐，一邊努力按耐住想立刻回到冰面上的心情。

好想快一點，再接近他一點點。

好想快一點、快一點，和他站在同一個聚光燈下。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
